My Museum Romance
by Horsesrepic
Summary: An unorthodox romance between Larry's daughter and Ahkmenrah. (Sorry,I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked into the museum and looked museum was wide roared so loudly that it shook the entire building shook."Katie!Come over here!"my dad,Larry Daily, was the night guard here.I walked over to him."Yeah,dad?"I asked Jedidiah and Octavious,a miniature cowboy and Roman came whizzing past in a toy truck."Hey,Katie."hey said before they drove 's when I noticed the rib bone attached to the truck."Duck!"I yelled right before Rex's tail flew over our heads.I breathed a sigh of relief."Shit,that was close."my dad said.I nodded."Um,anyways,Ahkmenrah is in his tomb.I know you would like to -we. ll,you know what I mean,"he smirked and did in his best girl voice,"Oh,Ahkmenrah, I love you sooooo much!"he started to make kissy faces at bastard,I thought.I shoved him out of the way and went upstairs to Ahkmenrah's tomb."Ahkmenrah."I said,getting his attention. He turned hazel brown eyes gleamed with passion."There you are."he strided over to me,his robe rustling on the ground as he ,he was sexy."Damn you're sexy."I chuckled and put his arms around my waist.I put my arms around his neck and we I pulled away,my lips were red and swollen."Ewww!"my 12 year old brother said as he came in."Get the hell out!"I yelled at couldn't he respect our privacy?!"How can you hold your breath that long?"Nicky asked curiously."Nicky." I warned."Hey,Ahk,can I ask you a question?"Nicky asked."What is it?"Ahk asked , was always calm,collected,and very the other hand,I was fact,I was just about the opposite. I wasn't patient,and I was known to panic at times."Well,why do you date my sister,considering she's so stupid and ugly and-"I cut him off."That is it!Nicky,come here!"I yelled as I tried to run after just laughed and ran out of the just pulled me back."We can be alone .I will make sure he does not come back in."Ahk said something in Egyptian, and then his jackal guards blocked the entrance."Perfect."I said before resuming from where we left off.

Chapter2

(Thanks for reading so far!This is my first fan fiction story!Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I walked into the museum and looked museum was wide awake. Rex roared so loudly that it shook the entire building ."Katie!Come over here!"my dad,Larry Daily, was the night guard here.I walked over to him."Yeah,dad?"I asked .Jedidiah and Octavious,a miniature cowboy and Roman came whizzing past in a toy truck."Hey,Katie."hey said before they drove off. That's when I noticed the rib bone attached to the truck."Duck!"I yelled right before Rex's tail flew over our heads.I breathed a sigh of relief."Shit,that was close."my dad said.I nodded."Um,anyways,Ahkmenrah is in his tomb.I know you would like to -well,you know what I mean,"he smirked and did in his best girl voice,"Oh,Ahkmenrah, I love you sooooo much!"he started to make kissy faces at bastard,I thought.I shoved him out of the way and went upstairs to Ahkmenrah's tomb."Ahkmenrah."I said,getting his attention. He turned hazel brown eyes gleamed with passion."There you are."he strided over to me,his robe rustling on the ground as he ,he was sexy."Damn you're sexy."I said as he chuckled and put his arms around my waist.I put my arms around his neck and we kissed .It was a kiss filled with love and I pulled away,my lips were red and swollen."Ewww!"my 12 year old brother Nicky said as he came in."Get the hell out!"I yelled at him Why couldn't he respect our privacy?!"How can you hold yoI r breath that long?"Nicky asked curiously."Nicky." I warned."Hey,Ahk,can I ask you a question?"Nicky asked."What is it?"Ahk asked , was always calm,collected,and very the other hand,I was just about the opposite. I wasn't patient,and I was known to panic at times."Well,why do you date my sister,considering she's so stupid and ugly and-"I cut him off."That is it!Nicky,come here!"I yelled as I tried to run after just laughed and ran out of the tomp Ahk pulled me back."We can be alone .I will make sure he does not come back in."Ahk said something in Egyptian, and then his jackal guards blocked the entrance."Perfect."I said before resuming from where we left off.

Chapter2

(Thanks for reading so far!This is my first fan fiction story!Please review!Disclaimer: I do not own any Night at the Museum characters that you recognize.)

My history teacher, ,called me up to his desk after class."Katlyn,I want you to do a study on Norse shall go to the Museum of Natural History and report on the exibit to learn something about the ,please,don't cause any disturbances! "he told me.I fought back a giggle. His double chin jiggled as he spoke." Yes sir"I said before I dismissed myself. As soon as I walked into the hall,I busted out laughing.I was known to be a , at least I get to study something that I actually to Egyptian,Norse mythology is my favorite.I could probably get some report help from Thor and Loki if it wasn't to awkward. Loki and I had tried dating once,but it didn't end up too 's just say that,well,it was all Thor's he hadn't walked in on our "ritual" (wink,wink) in the supply closet and told my dad about it,Loki and I would still be together. ,Loki has a damn sexy ass , and was a pretty good kisser too.I walked into the museum and into the Hall of Norse Mythology.I sat down next to the wax figure of Loki."Hey,Loki,what up?Well, once you wake up,I have a project on Norse mythology,and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with it.I'm sorry if it is kind of awkward between us,thanks to your jackass brother Thor."I said to him No one was in the exibit so I felt free to ramble."I mean,damn,Thor,did you just HAVE to I ruin our wonderful relationship!"I practically watch's alarm went after ,Loki bent down and lifted my chin until my eyes met mhis."I feel the same way." he said before he kissed me.A ton of thoughts ran through my of them was,'Holy motherfuckin shit,what did that bastard just do to me'!?I got up and slapped the living shit out of him."What the hell are you thinking?!"Loki rubbed his he could respond, I added,"You know I have a goddamn boyfriend!You are lucky if I don't decide to punch you in your GODDAMN FACE!"I then grunted in frustration and stormed out of the exibit.I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands.I then felt a nhand on my shoulder.I looked up and saw Thor."What do you rub it in my face.I admit it,you're not the is." I admitted. "Nah,I just wanted to see if you're OK.I'll torment you some other time." Thor smirked.I giggled."Katlyn what the hell happened ,I can hear you from the lobby!"my dad stormed in."Daaaaadddddd!Loki kissed me!And he KNOWS I have a boyfriend!Skrew him."I said,dramatically."Watch that mouth of yours,young lady."my dad told him too,I thought.I ,Ahkmenrah trotted "Did someone say boyfriend?"he said playfully before I stood up and he wrapped mhim arms around my waist."Hey babe!"I said before I turned around and kissed - oh,Ahk's not going to be happy when he hears about this,I thought."Uh,Ahk,baby?"I asked him softly,only so he could hear."Yes,my love?"Ahk's spoke even quieter than I did."Well,I was going to Loki for advice about Norse history for a report,and well,he may have...kissed me."I whispered to let go of my started to breathe heavily,he got this really pissed off look ,and his eye started to twitch."Loki WHAT!?"Ahk's yelled."He kissed me."I said meekly.I was getting ,fourth king of the fourth king,former pharoh of Egypt,never was BAD.I could tell this was going to get really ugly really must have noticed the frightened look on my face,because he closed his eyes,exhaled,and was one of his famous smiles that could light up the whole room.I returned the gesture."I am sorry.I am calm now.I did not mean to get so hostile,so tell me how this happened,or else I will hurt that stupid bastard."he said in his normally calm ,I never talks like I started from the beginning and finished in the present. "OK,so let me go have a word with that bitch-er,I mean,Loki." Ahkmenrah said,getting up,gathering himself, and walking into his it was silent,then there was a bunch of crashing noises."Ahkmenrah, man,chillax,it's all in good fun!"I heard Loki say."FUN!?"Ahk yelled.I decided to take it into my own hands,and walked into the I saw astounded ,known for his kindness,was strangling Loki half the death."Oh... shit."I said,shocked.

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

I walked into the museum and looked museum was wide awake. Rex roared so loudly that it shook the entire building ."Katie!Come over here!"my dad,Larry Daily, was the night guard here.I walked over to him."Yeah,dad?"I asked .Jedidiah and Octavious,a miniature cowboy and Roman came whizzing past in a toy truck."Hey,Katie."hey said before they drove off. That's when I noticed the rib bone attached to the truck."Duck!"I yelled right before Rex's tail flew over our heads.I breathed a sigh of relief."Shit,that was close."my dad said.I nodded."Um,anyways,Ahkmenrah is in his tomb.I know you would like to -well,you know what I mean,"he smirked and did in his best girl voice,"Oh,Ahkmenrah, I love you sooooo much!"he started to make kissy faces at bastard,I thought.I shoved him out of the way and went upstairs to Ahkmenrah's tomb."Ahkmenrah."I said,getting his attention. He turned around,his hazel brown eyes gleamed with passion."There you are."he strided over to me,his robe rustling on the ground as he ,he was sexy."Damn you're sexy."I said as I put my arms around his chuckled and put his arms around my waist.I put my arms around his neck and we kissed .It was a kiss filled with love and I pulled away,my lips were red and swollen."Ewww!"my 12 year old brother Nicky said as he came in."Get the hell out!"I yelled at couldn't he respect our privacy?!"How can you hold your breath that long?"Nicky asked curiously."Nicky." I warned."Hey,Ahk,can I ask you a question?"Nicky asked."What is it?"Ahk was always calm,collected,and the other hand,I was just about the opposite. I wasn't patient,and I was known to panic at times."Well,why do you date my sister,considering she's so stupid and ugly and-"I cut him off."That is it!Nicky,come here!"I yelled as I tried to run after just laughed and ran out of the pulled me back."We can be alone .I will make sure he does not come back in."Ahk said something in Egyptian, and then his jackal guards blocked the entrance."Perfect."I said before resuming from where we left off.

Chapter2

(Thanks for reading so far!This is my first fan fiction story!Please review!Disclaimer: I do not own any Night at the Museum characters that you recognize.)

My history teacher, called me up to his desk after class."Katlyn,I want you to do a study on Norse shall go to the Museum of Natural History and report on the exibit to learn something about the please,don't cause any disturbances! "he told me.I fought back a giggle. His double chin jiggled as he spoke." Yes sir"I said before I dismissed myself. As soon as I walked into the hall,I busted out laughing.I was known to be a prankster, but at least I get to study something that I to Egyptian,Norse mythology is my favorite.I could probably get some report help from Thor and Loki if it wasn't to awkward. Loki and I had tried dating once,but it didn't end up too 's just say that,well,it was all Thor's he hadn't walked in on our "ritual" (wink,wink) in the supply closet and told my dad about it,Loki and I would still be together. Loki has a damn sexy ass,and was a pretty good kisser too.I walked into the museum and into the Hall of Norse Mythology.I sat down next to the wax figure of Loki."Hey,Loki,what up?Well, once you wake up,I have a project on Norse mythology,and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with it.I'm sorry if it is kind of awkward between us,thanks to your jackass brother Thor."I said to him No one was in the exibit so I felt free to ramble."I mean,damn,Thor,did you just HAVE to I ruin our wonderful relationship!"I practically watch's alarm went off,and after ,Loki bent down and lifted my chin until my eyes met his."I feel the same way." he said before he kissed me.A ton of thoughts ran through my of them was,'Holy motherfuckin shit,what did that bastard just do to me'!?I got up and slapped the living shit out of him."What the hell are you thinking?!"Loki rubbed face,and before he could respond, I added,"You know I have a goddamn boyfriend!You are lucky if I don't decide to punch you in your GODDAMN FACE!"I then grunted in frustration and stormed out of the exibit.I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands.I then felt a nhand on my shoulder.I looked up and saw Thor."What do you rub it in my face.I admit it,you're not bitch,he is." I admitted. "Nah,I just wanted to see if you're OK.I'll torment you some other time." Thor smirked.I giggled."Katlyn what the hell happened ,I can hear you from the lobby!"my dad stormed in."Daaaaadddddd!Loki kissed me!And he KNOWS I have a boyfriend!Skrew him."I said,dramatically."Watch that mouth of yours,young lady."my dad told him too,I thought.I ,Ahkmenrah trotted in."Did someone say boyfriend?"he said playfully before I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist."Hey babe!"I said before I turned around and kissed -oh,Ahk's not going to be happy when he hears about this,I thought."Uh,Ahk,baby?"I asked him softly,only so he could hear."Yes,my love?"Ahk's spoke even quieter than I did."Well,I was going to Loki for advice about Norse history for a report,and well,he may have...kissed me."I whispered to suddenly let go of my waist and started to breathe heavily,and he got this really pissed off look and his eye started to twitch."Loki WHAT!?"Ahk's yelled."He kissed me."I said meekly.I was getting ,fourth king of the fourth king,former pharoh of Egypt,never was BAD.I could tell this was going to get really ugly really must have noticed the frightened look on my face,because he closed his eyes,exhaled,and was one of his famous smiles that could light up the whole room.I returned the gesture."I am sorry.I am calm now.I did not mean to get so hostile,so tell me how this happened,or else I will hurt that stupid bastard."he said in his normally calm voice.I was never talks like that!I started from the beginning and finished in the present. "OK,so let me go have a word with that bitch-er,I mean,Loki." Ahkmenrah said,getting up,gathering himself, and walking into his it was silent,then there was a bunch of crashing noises."Ahkmenrah, man,chillax,it's all in good fun!"I heard Loki say."FUN!?"Ahk yelled.I decided to take it into my own hands,and walked into the I saw astounded me.,Ahkmenrah,known for his kindness,was strangling Loki half the death."Oh... shit."I said,shocked.

Chapter 3

As I layed in my bed tonight,I thought about what Ahkmenrah seemed unreal,yet it least dad managed to get to the scene in time,before things got any worse .Ahk apologized,so did Loki,they forgave each other,but I couldn' actions were unforgivable,at least to I should break up with Ahkmenrah? He tried to choke Loki!Wait, DID choke Loki!Maybe,maybe I could find one little,tiny,spot in my heart to forgive :maybe.I do love him,maybe...maybe that is a little unfair.I guess I just love him too much.I suppose I that,I fell asleep.

...::::::...

I walked into my math class,my black backpack slung over my shoulder.I hated math."Hey,Brooke!Whats up?"I said to my best friend in the universe,Brookelyn."What's up!"she said,coming over to me and giving me a friendly punch on the was also the only other person who knew about the museum."What are you doing tonight?"Brooke asked,taking her seat in the middle row.I took the seat on the right of my nemesis,Allison Greenville flicked Brooke and me stood up."Oh HELL NO,you didn't!"Brooke yelled before she ran after Allison and shoved her to the soon as Allison was down,Brooke started to land a few hits on her face.I totally deserved it.I was constantly being bullied at school,so,being the amazing friend that she is,Brooke always stood up for ,the teacher came into the room and saw two teenage girls wrestling on the quickly pulled them apart and shouted,"Go to the principal's office immediately!"Allison glared at me and sulkily walked out of the gave me a thumbs up and left.I felt a twinge of guilt in the bottom of my stomach.I knew what I had to do.I stood up and flipped the desk teacher looked at me liked I needed to be placed in a mental institution."Get your greasy eyeballs off of me!"I told her."Excuse me?"she asked."Yeah,yeah,I know the drill."I said,walking quietly to the principles office.

(I'm back!Sorry about all the past tablet was out of ,thank you WisdomisCool for the ideas.R&R!Laters!)


End file.
